Would you Fight for Me?
by XxDarkXxcherry
Summary: Everyone says that love hurts, but that's not true. Loneliness hurts. Rejection hurts. Losing someone hurts. Everyone confuses these things with love, but love is only thing in the world that covers up all the pain and makes us feel wonderful again.
1. Chapter 1

When I was a kid, I told that sticks and stones would break my bones, but words would never hurt me. A rhyme that I as a kid sang, but never really understood what it meant, it was supposed to make me feel better; however, why did I feel even worse? Hearing the phrases "Get over it" or "Kids can be cruel" watching, standing, and doing nothing. They were just words, words that shot like bullets through the heart a lot more painful than a broken bone. As a kid I was alone, but what I didn't realize was that I wasn't the only kid that grew up this way. Then where were they? As a kid I looked around the battle grounds, looking, searching for someone that would be like me. I didn't want to be alone. The words different, weird, and freak started to sound more like labels and less like words. As a kid I was never told that everyone was wrong, their words were nails that were hammered in inch by inch by inch. I was starting to get buried. I was alone, I felt like no one ever heard me, did I even make a sound?

Sticks and stones..

These words, words that make me feel like no one will ever love me. Name after name after name, as a kid I didn't see anyone call me by my own anymore. I didn't see my reflection anymore all I saw were the words, the names, and the labels. I was called names, and I got called them all. As a kid I didn't know how this even started, to this day I don t even know.

Would break my bones...

"Time fixes everything" As a kid I witnessed, heard, and felt the opposite. As time passed I realized it was never going to stop. The heart can't be fixed through time. The words, the names, they've only gotten worse. Treated like an unwanted animal, throw out like yesterday's trash, and replaced within a heartbeat. Technology made it easier for the words to follow me. It was no longer through notes, rumors, or songs. The words stained themselves through the drive of the internet, social media networks, and text messaging.

As a kid I knew then that the words will forever hurt me...

My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog...

To this day...

The words still hurt...

* * *

Alice: Ahhhhh...time for another round!

Minho: Why do I have a feeling that Sonic will suffer much?

Alice: HAHAH BECAUSE HE WILL!

Sonic: Hey, you can't make me sound like this!

Alice: Like what?

Sonic: Shadow!

Alice: You here that sparky?

Shadow: For the last DAMN time, I'm not your pet

Alice: Such lewd language you have there!

Sonic: Making me sound like an emo is no good!

Alice: Oh god, you used that line!

Shadow: Where's my damn 4th Chaos Emerald?

Alice: AAAHHH AND YOU USED YOUR LINE?!

Minho: This should be fun~

Reviews Plz~


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, Alice here. Uh, I'm not sure if I should have gone with this direction with this story, but either way let me know what you guys think.**

* * *

My life wasn't supposed to be this way. In fact it wasn't this way in the beginning, in the beginning it was just a nice family, like the ones you see in the television. A caring mother, an admired father, a older cool sister, and I the little brother.

My mother Lovett was the most beautiful woman in the planet. She had long, bright, and oceanic hair. Her smile can show anyone that everything was going to be okay. She was gentle, she was caring, and she was the nicest woman anyone has ever seen. She always put my sister and I first, she always made sure we had a smile from the beginning of the day all the way toward the end. I loved my mother so much; I guess that's why it was so hard to let her go.

My father Todd was strong, smart, and brave man. He was husband in any way; it was no wonder why my mother fell in love with him. My father has short, and dark brown hair. He's a very serious man when you get to meet him, he's stern to all expect my mother, and she was the one who broke his icy heart. My father isn't a cruel man, he's just very realistic.

My sister Sonia was the smartest, coolest big sister ever. She was popular at school, she had great taste in music, and she was a great speaker. She made friends easily and she was very talented. She knew how to ride a skate board, she knew how to play piano, and she was great in playing tackle football. Sonia was great in giving advice, which is why I guess what happened to her affected me so much.

Just after summer break my life turned upside down. The once happy little boy I use to be was now this lonely, sad, and pathetic little being. I didn't know what happened to me; I wanted to know where the old Sonic was, but something inside told me this wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

That was back then and this is now.

I live with my father and step-mother now. My step-mother isn't as beautiful as my mother was, nor as caring. At times I think she has a personality disorder, but I can never tell. She owns short shoulder length hair, it was really black, and she always wore red lipstick so it would stand out from her pale face. My step-mother's name is Su-mi; did I forget to mention that? She's Korean and she hates my father's family.

My father changed, he was more of an angry drunk now. He didn't care what went down in the house anymore. He hated everything, especially me. I am an only child now, I'm left alone in a house with two people who don't give a damn about me and slowly I stopped giving a damn about myself too. Sonia would have scolded me for even thinking that, but she's not here anymore…

"Sonic, are you home?" I hear a voice from down stairs. I say nothing and just sit in my bed with my sketch book in hand. My old mother knew I loved to draw so, every month she would surprise me with a new sketch book to draw in. "Sonic?" It was Su-mi; I didn't feel like answering so, again I say nothing. I hear the wooden floors creek with every step she took. Our entire how is made of wood, to the walls, stairs, and floor. I was surprised the ceiling wasn't made out of wood either; this was back when my father married Su-mi. She wanted to live in a new house so that I can have a room to myself, but I knew she just wanted a new house to boast about it to her family later. "Sonic! Didn't you hear me?!" She exclaimed in an angry tone.

"No, I'm sorry," I lied; I just wanted to be left alone. My life of high school was going to start again tomorrow morning and I was mentally preparing myself for it. I was going to turn into a junior this year, but what did that even matter?

"How long have you been here?" Su-mi asked as she entered the room. _'Creek'_ went the floor boards. I always assumed my step-mother thought I had some serious issue and that if I ever pondered of running away there was going to be a zero chance of me accomplishing that. I can thank the creaking floor boards for that matter.

"A little while," I responded. There was no way I could ever have a long conversation with this woman and I'm about to show you why.

"You could have at least come to say hello to me. You know you're supposed to say hello to me first when you enter this house!" I hear my step-mother say. "Well, I'm going down stairs to make dinner for your oppa (father) so, I suggest you take a shower and at least cut the ugly long hair of yours! I mean you're starting to look like a girl. What kind of behavior is that for a boy? It's just not normal." I was getting tired of her talking so I decided to just hit the shower as she suggested. "Right, you must be heading to the shower, okay I'll see you downstairs in a bit, Sonic,"

"Sure, Su-mi," I replied as I closed the door behind me.

"Oh, Sonic, you know you can call me umma (mother) now," Su-mi said from the other side of the door. I didn't hate the woman, but that didn't make me love her either. She was not to be trusted. "Oh, and don't forget to cut the disgusting hair!" Without another word she was gone.

I looked in the mirror and saw the reflection of myself. I placed my forehead on the cold glass, I glared at the mirror, but my reflection only did the same. "Mom, mom I wish you were here. You have no idea just how much I need you," I closed my eyes and before I knew it I was sitting on my chair in the dinner table.

"I was thinking that perhaps we can have Sonic's uncle over with his wife this weekend," Su-mi said trying to start a conversation as usual. My father and I always kept quiet because neither of us had anything to say to one another. "What do you say darling?" I hear my step-mom ask. My father didn't even look at her and continued eating off his plate. How in the world did this woman agree to marry him? I'll never know. "I know Sonic would like to see him, right?" I didn't say anything either. "So, is everyone just giving me the silent treatment tonight?" Su-mi shouted as she drops her spoon on to her plate making it go _'ping'_ in the process.

"Su-mi, enough already," My father said as he tried to continue his meal.

"I'm trying to start a conversation here and neither you nor your stupid girlish boy wants to talk! I'm tired of it!" She argued back.

"I said enough already!" My father replied as he threw his spoon on the plate in an angered motion.

"Or what? Are you going to do the same thing to me as you did your wife?" Su-mi shot back. My father quickly stood up and slapped my step-mother. "Ah!" She screamed as she fell to the floor. She held her bruised cheek with her hand as she eyed her husband. I quickly ran to her aide.

"What is she talking about?" I asked my father. He didn't say anything; he just stood there watching my step-mother. "What is she talking about?!" I screamed this time.

"Just shut the fuck up! Shut the fuck up both of you!" I see my father yell, Su-mi sits up and I hold her gently. "I'm leaving," He stated and walked out of the dining room.

"Wait! Wait, where you going?!" I saw my step-mother run after my father and all I can hear was the door slammed from the front entrance. I walked towards the scene and there she was on the floor crying her heart out.

"What were you talking about earlier?" I asked as I looked down on her. She didn't say anything, she just kept crying. "What were you talking about?!" I questioned this time a little louder.

"This is your entire fault! If weren't gay! If you were just normal this would have never happened!" Su-mi accused. She stood up and grabbed me by the shoulders. "Your father loathes you what you did to your mother and sister!"

My eyes widen in shock, "I, I didn't do anything!"

"Where was she, Sonic?" Su-mi questioned.

"I..I.." I didn't know what to say, the images of my mother started coming back to me. It was something I always tried to forget. I was the one who found my mother, the way she was.. "Stop…" I said as I placed both of my hands on my ears.

"Where was she, Sonic?!" Su-mi shouted as she shook me.

"Stop! Stop it!" I shouted back as I closed my eyes tightly. Then I felt a sting on my face, I opened my eyes and I noticed my head was slightly to the left. Su-mi just slapped me.

"Tell me, tell me where she was?!"

My eyes started to tear up, I didn't want to cry, no not in front of her, "She, she was in my closet…" The images began again; all I wanted to do was forget.

"Is that why you're such a baby when it comes to locked rooms in the dark?" She asked as a smirk snaked its way on her face. She enjoyed this; she enjoyed watching me look pathetic.

"Please, just stop.." I said as the tears fell down from my eyes.

"Then apologize," My step-mother said in a monotone voice. I didn't say anything nor did I even look at her in the eyes. "Oh, no apology?" She asked, she grabbed me by the hair and dragged me from the floor. I twisted and kicked violently to get myself free from her grasp.

"AH! Stop! It hurts stop!" I screamed as this time there was no way I could stop the tears from falling.

"Apologize!" She yelled, she continued to drag me down toward the downstairs closet and she opened the door.

"No! Please, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I screamed as I started to panic.

"I'm sorry what?!" She questioned as she pulled my face towards hers.

"Ah! I'm sorry, umma, I'm so sorry umma!" I cried. Su-mi slammed the closet door shut and spit on my face before she let go of my hair.

"Well, Sonic, it's getting late, so, you better get yourself to bed because you have school tomorrow, goodnight." And without another word she walked away into the dining room to clean up the table. I sat there on the floor trying to wipe the tears away. Welcome everyone to another Sunday night dinner.

* * *

Alice: Alright, this is what I have so far in mind...maybe I should have thought this a little more? I just don't know...

Minho: Please, she really does need the reviews for this one, she needs a little lead.

Alice: I would be very grateful if you guys told me what you guys think of this chapter, I had another idea where I wanted to have this story go, but I'm setting this one here, if you don't like it I'll delete it and put the other one up.

Reviews Plz~


End file.
